Meia Noite
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Durante uma de suas muitas noites de estudo, Motoko perde a concentração.


Ooooooi!!

Uma fic pra animar isso aqui ainda mais!

Num sei se posso classificar como romance, humor, drama... acho que é um pouco de cada!

Não é muito comprida, mas acho que vocês vão apreciar ^^

Boa Leitura

Meia Noite

Aqueles pensamentos estavam tirando completamente a concentração que eu não possuía. Há dias não conseguia concentrar-me por causa do que aconteceu.

Larguei o livro de matemática que tinha nas mãos e passei os dedos pelos cabelos, numa tentativa frustrada de recuperar a calma.

Levantei e olhei-me no espelho, ato que era simplesmente incomum para mim. As olheiras estavam cada vez mais visíveis sob minha pele branca e pálida, resultado de seguidas noites em claro estudando. Ou tentando estudar.

Tomar um ar talvez fosse a melhor saída para tal situação.

Caminhei até a porta de meu quarto e saí pelo corredor, aparentemente sem saber ao certo para onde meus pés me levavam.

O vento que soprava não me incomodava, apesar de estar meio frio e eu trajar apenas uma camisola fina. Apoiei os cotovelos sobre o murinho e passei a fitar as inúmeras estrelas espalhadas pelo céu sem nuvens daquela noite.

Os lençóis pendurados no varal iam e vinham, como se dançassem ao sabor do vento, tão brancos como a luz das estrelas que brilhavam forte.

Mesmo tendo toda a calma que aquele lugar transmitia, não conseguia deixar que os pensamentos que estiveram me atrapalhando saíssem de minha cabeça. Parecia que o lugar deles era ali, não me permitindo pensar em mais nada.

Um estranho som fez com que eu parasse de fitar as estrelas e me virasse. Era algo como pessoas se movendo, não sabia dizer ao certo.

Amaldiçoei a mim mesma por não ter trazido comigo minha espada, mais uma vez a distração havia tomado conta de mim.

Porém quando fixei meus olhos sobre o que estava produzindo tais ruídos, fiquei completamente sem ação.

Meus joelhos insistiam em dobrar-se, fazendo com que eu quase caísse ajoelhada no chão. Levei inutilmente uma das mãos à boca, contendo uma exclamação que nunca veio. Em vez dela, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que não tardaram a escorrer por meu rosto.

Eu sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual tais reações ocorriam, porém era algo que eu jamais quis que ninguém soubesse. Tratava-se de uma grande fraqueza minha, uma fraqueza por muitos denominada amor.

Isso apenas mostrava como o destino era injusto. Eu, uma lutadora, derrotada por um sentimento tolo e inútil. Por que simplesmente eu não possuía imunidade ao amor?

Mas não eram exatamente esses pensamentos que passavam-me pela cabeça no momento. Eu só pensava em sumir da Pensão Hinata, da minha vida.

Quando pensei que estava longe da cena que estivera presenciando, notei que meus pés não haviam me levado a parte alguma. E por mais que quisesse, não conseguia mover-me.

Nem meu olhar conseguia desviar a atenção de tal cena.

Não sabia por quanto tempo permaneci a apenas observar, os segundos tornaram-se minutos, os minutos horas, as horas dias...

"Que falta... de respeito..." As palavras apenas escaparam-me dos lábios, em meio aos soluços que invadiam meus pulmões.

Nenhum dos dois havia notado minha presença no local, porém ambos interromperam o que estavam fazendo e agora me fitavam surpresos.

Naru passou a me observar perplexa, a mim e as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto.

Ela esticou um dos braços e tentou me alcançar, porém dei alguns passos para trás, a fim de evitar o toque. Assim que notou meu ato, recuou seu braço para junto de si novamente.

Meus pés sustentavam-me com um enorme esforço. Para mim, nada mais importava.

Com as poucas forças que tinha, consegui cambalear até o primeiro lance de escadas. Quando dei por mim, já estava tirando as poucas peças de roupa que usava, e mergulhando meu corpo na água gélida das termas. O motor de aquecimento mantinha-se desligado durante a noite, a não ser que alguém o ligasse. Essa noite não estava na exceção.

O frio pouco me importava naquele momento. Mergulhei totalmente, fazendo com que minha cabeça afundasse nas águas.

Fui nadando em curtas braçadas, enquanto minhas lágrimas salgadas misturavam-se à água na qual me banhava.

A sensação da água gelada contra minha pele quente cada vez mais se evidenciava. No começo o frio me era insignificante, mas a cada segundo aquela sensação parecia me ferir. Tirando totalmente de mim o que me mantinha respirando.

Fechei meus olhos, para tentar conter as lágrimas. De repente, não consegui mais abri-los. Tudo tornou-se escuro e eu não sabia mais onde me encontrava.

Não sentia mais a água em volta de meu corpo, muito menos o chão sob meus pés.

Foi quando senti duas mãos segurando-me pelos ombros e me sacudindo suavemente. Abri os olhos devagar, acostumando-me com a luz.

Lembrei-me devagar do que havia acontecido antes disso. Ato que fez meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas novamente.

Levei inconscientemente uma das mãos ao rosto para limpar meus olhos, que cada vez mais teimavam em chorar.

Uma brisa leve bateu contra meu corpo, lembrando-me de que eu não trajava coisa alguma. Olhei para cima, confusa, e vi que um par de olhos castanhos me fitavam. Em volta dos olhos, podia ver os aros dos óculos outrora redondos, porém agora retangulares.

Sentei-me assustada, tentando tapar meu corpo com as mãos.

Este que estivera a me observar levou uma de suas mãos a meu rosto, e retirou uma mecha de cabelo, colocando-a atrás de minha orelha. O toque fez com que minhas bochechas molhadas enrubescessem.

"Keitaro... O que está acontecendo...?" Eu disse, aceitando a toalha que ele me oferecera para me cobrir.

Suas bochechas coraram.

"Eu descobri que..." Então lançou-me um olhar faminto "Não é a Naru a pessoa que me completa..."

Um frio percorreu minha espinha tamanha a intensidade do olhar que recebi. Mesmo se fosse o dia mais quente da estação, meu corpo não pararia de tremer.

Internamente, desejei com todas as minhas forças que a garotinha a quem Keitaro prometera se encontrar na Toudai fosse eu. Desejei poder ter nascido alguns anos antes e poder ter feito tal promessa.

Então ele apanhou uma de minhas mãos e a segurou firme junto da sua. Seus cabelos desalinhados refletiam as lanternas acesas das termas.

Meus próprios cabelos estavam ainda molhados, escorrendo por todo o resto do meu corpo.

Com sua outra mão, acariciou novamente minha bochecha. Eu apenas fechei os olhos, deixando que o rubor tomasse conta de minha face.

Senti sua mão aproximar-se de minha nuca, puxando suavemente minha cabeça na direção da sua. Me deixei ir, sabendo o que estava para acontecer. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, esse momento estivera presente em muitos de meus sonhos. Tais pensamentos fizeram com que mais uma vez minha face se tornasse rubra.

Sua respiração batia levemente contra meus lábios, à medida que nos aproximávamos. Os entreabri, ansiando pelo que estava por vir.

"Motoko-chan!!!! O que está escrevendo aí?" Disse Su, abraçando a jovem espadachim e roubando alguns papéis de suas mãos.

Motoko acordou de seu transe e apanhou as muitas folhas espalhadas por sua mesa de estudos.

"Eu não sabia que você escrevia romances tão bem..." Disse novamente Su, saindo do quarto e levando consigo a última das folhas que Motoko estivera escrevendo.

"ESCREVENDO?!?!"

**FIM**

Prontinho pessoal ^^

Bem, para algumas pessoas que talvez não entenderam a fic... É que a Motoko (no mangá 25) tem mania de escrever romances dela com o Keitaro, quando deveria estar estudando. Mas ela faz isso sem perceber, como se estivesse acontecendo. Depois que ela se toca que tava escrevendo... Hehe tadinha, me deu dó quando tive que fazer a Su interrompendo... Queria que ela tivesse terminado ^^

Mas tudo bem...

Agradecimentos especiais à Spooky-chan (ou Joy, né ^^), pois ela estava no MSN me agüentando e me ajudando com essa fic ^^ Amiga, dedico ela a vc

Beijos e até a próxima....

^__~


End file.
